


Lacey's Fond Memory

by Mearii23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't throw a fit, Draco is dating Pansy during this, F/M, I wrote this to kill time, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, OC I'm Sorry, Slice of Life, Slight OOC, this is more for myself than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearii23/pseuds/Mearii23
Summary: Lacey was never good with science-esque subjects, so naturally she wasn't doing well in potions class. But what happens when someone who she thought had no interest in her is assigned to be her partner? Will Draco actually be willing to help her, or will he let her fail?So, this piece includes my original character, Lacey Jinks, and mentions another original character of mine (Richard) and my friend's original character (Harley). This was written as a side story for a role play my friend and I are doing. Yes, Draco is kinda out of character, but how else is he going to talk to a MUGGLE BORN HUFFLEPUFF? Like, for real.If you don't like these kinds of stories, don't read it, IT'S THAT SIMPLE!





	Lacey's Fond Memory

It was near the end of fifth year, and once again, Lacey was doing horribly in Potions class. And with the OWL and NEWT tests fast approaching, it wasn't helping her feel any better. The fortunate thing was that her career of choice to pursue didn't require a high grade in Potions. The Unfortunate thing? She still needed to pass. While Harley would protest and say otherwise, Lacey was sure that Severus had a sadistic sense of humor. Especially considering that he had assigned partners for this particular project, and he had made sure that Lacey was not partnered with nor placed near either of her Slytherin friends. Her partner for this was Draco Malfoy.

 

She had noticed recently that Draco had been looking at her. Whether it was in the hallways or the dining hall, she noticed he was looking. Sometimes even staring. What she had expected was that he would look away when she looked back at him, yet normally he didn't. Sometimes he did, but normally his response was acknowledgement. A nod. Though, now that Lacey thought about it, it wasn't like Draco to be ashamed of his actions. But she was still confused. Why would he be looking at her? He had a girlfriend, so the idea of him attempting to show romantic interest was out of the question... maybe. Maybe he was trying to figure something out? He could be trying to understand why Harley and Richard were friends with Lacey (it wasn't like Lacey didn't question it sometimes, why they put up with her). But it didn't matter now. By some odd twist of fate Draco, who had been watching her, was her partner.

 

And Lacey was trying not to panic. Not about Draco, she didn't mind being around him so long as he wasn't mean. No, her panic was about the project. Before she started attending Hogwarts, her worst subject had been science. It went above her head and she couldn't get a grasp of it, for the most part. The only sub-section of science she enjoyed was biology, but everything else was just jibberish to her. Especially chemistry. And what was potions? Well, basically it was wizarding chemistry. So, it was her worst subject, her worst sub-section of the subject and she didn't have her friends to help her. Granted, Harley had little patience for Lacey's lack of understanding and Richard's explanations were basically just reciting what was in the book, so it wasn't so much helping rather than being a "comfort" of sorts.

 

"Lacey!" The Hufflepuff jumped when her name was hissed. She looked around and realized everyone had started, and Draco had been trying to get her attention.

"H-Huh?" She looked at him in confusion, and he gave a sigh.

"As interesting as it would be to see you be able to stare at the ingredients until they got up and made themselves into a potion, we do actually have to participate to get this done." It seemed that sarcasm was the universal form of humor among Slytherins; yet somehow the fact that he was teasing her helped calm her, even just slightly.

"R-right... yeah..." Lacey turned to the page where the recipe for the potion was located and looked at it. Though, try as she might, re-reading the words five times, she didn't get it.

"You have no idea what we're doing, do you?" So he noticed.

"Yyyyeah... potions isn't my strongest subject..." she set down the book in defeat. There was another sigh as Draco picked up the book and looked at it.

"This isn't difficult. I'll walk you through it," he set down the book and picked up something that looked like a blue winged mushroom, "Take this and start dicing it." Lacey took it in her hand and looked at it before looking at Draco.

 

"Why are to talking to me? Let alone helping me?" she asked, setting down the mushroom and starting to cut it. When it squeaked like a rubber chicken, she jumped, causing Draco to laugh.

"Well, we can't exactly do a group project if we don't communicate. And if we want to do well, I have to help you. Professor Snape would give us a bad grade if I left you to figure it out," he explained, grabbing a red leaf and starting to crush it. Well, getting a good grade would be motivation to not let Lacey flounder.

"I suppose that's a good reason," Lacey went back to cutting the squeaking mushroom. After a while, it didn't squeak, and soon it was in tiny blue pieces. As the class went on, Draco continued to give Lacey simple tasks, not explaining what she was cutting, crushing or pouring, simply telling her what to do.

"Now, stir this five times clockwise and then stir it counter clockwise for two minutes," the Slytherin handed her the stirring stick and stepped to the other side to make sure she didn't mess up.

 

"Thanks for helping me... Harley and Richard try, but I know working with me can be frustrating," Lacey was watching the potion, intrigued by the shimmering green liquid.

"Working with people who don't think like you do tends to be hard. But it's honorable that your friends attempt it despite that," Draco had his arms behind his back, "You know... they talk about you a lot."

"Yeah? All good things I hope."

"Most of the time. The only times they say something bad is either sarcastically or after one of these classes."

"Sounds like them. Sometimes I wonder why they continue to be my friends..."

"Slytherins and Hufflepuffs tend to be drawn to each other, or at least that's what I hear. Something about them being more group oriented."

"Ooh! It changed color!" The potion was now a dark silvery red color. Lacey was too busy staring at the potion to see Draco smiling at her.

 

"You know, there is a rumor about why Slytherins and Hufflepuffs become friends."

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't know how much I believe it, but some people say that while Hogwarts was being founded, Salazar Slytherin tried to pursue Helga Hufflepuff. Something about her drew him to her."

"So why was it just tried? Did he fail?"

"Apparently. It's why Slytherins initially dislike Hufflepuffs, we inherit the anger of rejection."

"Does the rumor say why Helga rejected him."

"There are a lot of theories. Some say that she thought she was too good for him, some believe that he had tried to impress her by being cruel to the other two founders which was off putting, some think she was more interested in Godric Gryffindor."

 

"What do you think?" Draco paused and thought, looking at the potion.

"I dunno. If I had to guess, it was probably that she was intimidated by him. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs couldn't be anymore opposite, his qualities might have scared her."

"Well, there is the term 'opposites attract'. But it could just have been that she wanted to focus on making the school. It's an interesting thought though... two houses with such opposing qualities and values having founders who were attracted to one another? Sounds like an interesting story to me." Lacey finished stirring the potion and tapped the stirrer against the rim of the cauldron.

"It does sound interesting, if not a bit cliche," Draco checked the book before taking a strand of Lacey's hair and pulling it out.

"Hey!" she held a hand to the side of her head, where he had pulled out her hair.

"It's for the potion," he dropped it in, causing blue sparks to temporarily fizz on the surface and the potion to turn purple.

 

"What ingredient was that?" Lacey asked, her hand on her head as if to protect the rest of her hair. Draco smiled and put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet (or that it was a secret). The two stood silently as Professor Snape went around the classroom, looking at each potion. When he came to theirs, he smirked.

"For once, you actually did well, Miss Jinks. It's rare to find the last ingredient, so even with Draco's help I'm surprised you managed." With a nod, he walked away. Lacey was still confused. And before she could ask Draco, he had left to join his friends. So, Lacey opened the text book and looked.

_"The final ingredient is easy to find, but difficult to properly attain. A single curl of the side of the head of a young maiden, plucked by-"_ Lacey slammed the book shut and looked at Draco's retreating back. Her face began to flush as she thought of what she read.

"Don't know how that worked," she mumbled, "Can't be a potential life partner if your dating a bitch." She stormed off to talk to Harley and Richard.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco was originally calling Lacey by her last name to get her attention. But she didn't hear him until he used her first name.
> 
> As I mentioned in the summary, Lacey Jinks is my original character for the Harry Potter series. She has four other friends; Richard Mallory (Slytherin), Tyler Portman (Gryffindor), Blair Melas (Ravenclaw) and Harley Quinn (Slytherin). Harley isn't my character, she's my friend's. And while she looks like the Suicide Squad version, she has a very different personality (again, I didn't make her). (Do me a huge favor and don't leave comments about Harley. Kay, thanks.) Oddly enough, by some odd twist of fate, Lacey is the only muggle born in her group of pure-blooded friends.
> 
> This story is supposed to happen before the role-play between my friend and I started (the role-play occurs during 6th year, this happens near the end of 5th year). Basically all my self prompt for this story was is the first time Lacey and Draco actually spoke to each other, as in having a conversation. And, if it weren't obvious, the story about Hufflepuff and Slytherin was made up (der). In fact, Draco might have made it up on the spot.
> 
> If you're curious about the RP, my friend plays Harley and Draco while I play Lacey, Tyler, Blair and Professor Snape (we switch off for Richard as we see fit). And, as you probably guessed, Draco is Lacey's love interest while Professor Snape is Harley's (I don't feel like I do him a justice, but WHATEVER.) We try not to mess up the story line too much, but we make adjustments to fit our story (though some adjustments just won't work. Severus being seduced by Harley's cleavage? Yea-no. Even in role-plays I won't make a character THAT OOC.)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing style or even on my characters. If you'd like to know more about my characters or even about me, I'd love to hear from you! I'm always looking for new friends! (Being a preschool teacher gets lonely.)


End file.
